Torchwood4
by TORCHWOODANDDOCTORWHOARECOOL
Summary: Ianto comes back as an immortal.the tardis lands at torchwood 4 instead of torchwood 3 and they meet imperfect clones of each team member.they find jack and gwen and reform torchwood at the base identical to the old one on the same spot.they continue to protect cardiff jack/ianto m/m f/f disclaim and stuff inside along with warning and big summary and more specific rating.
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood 4

DISCLAIM: I don't own torchwood. If i did Ianto wouldn't be dead because jack should be allowed to have a relationship where they don't always die at 24!

RATING: TV14

WARNING: Clones, m/m, f/f, temporary death, immortal Ianto, immortal jack, immortal Jamey, immortal Ifan, weapons, guns, knives, violence, kissing, maybe more in later chapters.

Characters/pairing: Jack/Ianto,Jamey/Ifan,Gwen/Rhys,Cathy/James,Tosh/O wen (mentioned) Ash/David

Summary: the tardis brought the doctor to torchwood after rescuing Ianto from thames house. But you know the tardis, she ended up at torchwood 4 finding imperfect clones of the torchwood 3 team. either looks gender or personality got jumbled up. so now copies of jack ianto owen tosh and gwen need to help the doctor and ianto find jack in all of "bloody cardiff" as david says.

Clones/original: jack/jamie owen/david tosh/ash gwen/cathy ianto/ifan

authors notes: this is a coe fix it but C.o.E. happened and so did miracle day. this is a month after they stopped the miracle and rex left.

Descriptions: the clones dress like the people they were copied from but the version for that gender like Ifan wears a business outfit but instead of slacks its a knee length skirt. david looks more like Damon from vampire diaries, actually picture that actor with owens personality to be more accurate but no fangs and hes not undead like owen. Ash looks like tosh but she's not colored or japanese just cause i don't want to copy tosh because i liked her character. Jamey dresses like jack but the girl version including the greatcoat. her hair only goes halfway down her neck and there's an electric blue streak in it. she doesn't wear an undershirt and buttons her shirt lower. Ifan has long curly brown hair.

the clones have the same memories as their originals along with their own.

...Torchwood Four...

Jamey looked up from her paperwork when a sound that was very familiar rang out in their hub. Jacks doctor! she realized. she darted out of her office to see a blue box materializing in the main hub. the tenth doctor stepped out with Ianto jones. he looked around and frowned, something was different. Jamey ran up to him just as Ifan, Ash, Cathy and david came in the cog door. The doctor realized the problem and frowned.

"Ooh, wrong torchwood. this is torchwood 4 right? just moved to cardiff in the place of torchwood three? But somethings really wrong here and i'm missing it."

"wow jacks heads right you can be a little slow sometimes. We were copied from the original torchwood three team, Jack, ianto, owen, tosh and gwen. And your Ianto yeah? well now that you're immortal its time to get you to jack. I'm his sister or clone or whatever. I'm jamie the people behind me are Cathy, Ash, David and Ifan. Jacks either at Gwens his flat or drowning his grief in vodkas with Rex at the pub down the street. Gwens at the moment come on." She led him to a black suv like theirs same equipment and everything. he and the doctor were able to squeeze in the back if ash sat in david's lap which she was happy to do. Cathy was okay with sitting in the boot. they pulled up to Gwens and knocked on the door.

"Can i help you?" Gwen asked.

"Yep. I'm jamie and me and my team are torchwood 4. we'd like to talk with you and Jack." she said. Gwen looked hesitantly her and called jack.

"Gwen, what is it?" he stood beside her and looked at the girl then the suv. the doctor, Ianto, Ifan, Cathy, Ash and David got out and jack immediately had his eyes locked on Ianto. he elbowed gwen in the ribs and nodded in Iantos direction and she too had her eyes locked on Ianto. Jamey smiled as everyone got behind her. jack kissed ianto and everyone smirked.

"I knew that was coming the minute i saw him." gwen said. Cathy nodded. "you really are torchwood four aren't you?" they nodded and she smiled. "It gets even more complicated. We're imperfect copies of your old team. Of you jack Ianto Tosh and Owen. Cathy even has her own Rhys. So technically we're family and we have a base in the place of yours." jack broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow. "the exact same base in the exact same place?" she nodded and he grinned at Ianto. "so would you like to reform torchwood 3 with us? Gwen you wouldn't be on the field due to having Awen. Jack you'd be a coe leader with me. no arguing, I sort of have all your thoughts. Ianto you'd be on the field with the same jobs as Ifan. so? what do you think?" they nodded and she grinned. "Great, see you tomorrow." she left for the base and the doctor took off again. That night jack and ianto did a lot of 'celebrating'.

Sorry short chapter. But it started at night so it cant be helped. one chapter equals one day.


	2. unit problems and firey artefacts

**In the morning Gwen Jack and Ianto went to the tourist office and Ifan pushed the button under the desk and the door slid back. They came in and grinned, an exact copy of the hub. Except for the amount of work stations. There was one for gwen, Cathy, Ash and David. ianto assumed there were now two desks in his office two in jacks. they headed to their places and got to work. jack and jamey thought of something and looked at each other with alarm. UNIT was going to have their heads. they ran down to the main hub and got to work sending them messages and calling a UNIT meeting in london. they had got a bigger suv so they'd all fit. they drove to london and strode into the building like they always did. they made it to the conference room and took their seats. Martha came in and looked wide eyed at them. **

"**When you called a meeting i didn't know you had got a new team. oh god Ianto! but you died." "I did, then i came back. and here i am. Martha meet our new team." he gestured to the people sitting at the table. "well aren't you going to introduce me?" martha asked. they raised their hands as they introduced themselves. "I'm Jamie." "I'm Cathy." "i'm david." "i'm ash." "i'm ifan."they said. she nodded. "Team this is the Famous miss martha jones." Jack and Jamie said at the same time. they looked at each other and grinned. She waved and sat beside Ash. The UNIT officers came in and their jaws dropped at the scene. everyone smirked at them as they sat down. A woman with an expression set just a bit to serious cleared her throat.**

" **Captain, may i-" "which one?" they both asked. She looked at them hesitantly. "jack. may i ask why this meeting was called?" "Torchwood three is back in action. And i called the meeting so i won't be filling out paperwork all year because i didn't tell you." Jack explained. She nodded. "And everyone will be sending you they're files by tomorrow. right team?" Everyone nodded. "And since we're back all alien artefacts will be taken to our base along with any others you find from now on. Got it?" "Yes captain. We're all happy you're back. Basically because we've all been working double shifts. he nodded and they left. Everyone ended up doing loads of paperwork on the artefacts UNIT had collected. By lunch they had almost finished with the UNIT stuff. After lunch everyone was relieved that the weevil alarm had gone off. Jack sent Gwen home so she could see Anwen. they climbed into the suv and stopped in front of and alley with a dead end they cornered it and got it sedated, handcuffed and in the put it in a cell and the alarm went off again. But this time it was an artefact in a warehouse. Ash tracked it while Jamie Jack Ianto Ifan and David went after it. When they got there they learned that the building might catch fire due to the type of artefact. Jack and Jamie went in and looked for it on the fourth floor. Ash and Cathy went wide eyed as they watched a teenager go into the warehouse and up to theotthird floor. then the building filled with smoke telling them it had caught fire. **

"**Jack Jamie there's a girl in the building. third floor."**

"**What? Shit. Jamie get her out of here. Hurry. We probably won't last long up here." She nodded and went down the stairs. She saw her and turned her to face her. "Get out of here. Go to the people outside. hurry!" she said the looked at her like she was mad. "what about you?" "don't worry about me just get yourself out." she nodded and ran down the stairs but stopped at the main floor doorway. david got her out and started checking her over. "Okay sweety go over the suv and sit down." She nodded and did as she was told. his comm buzzed and he answered it. "David?" jamie asked in between coughs. "Jamie? Where are you and Jack?" "haven't heard from him. I don't think i can make it down. We need help." jamie said weakly. "Shit, okay uh..Ifan Ianto get over here." he shut off his comm. "we've gotta go get them. Jamie can't make it down and no one's heard from jack. They're probably both on the ground and jack is most likely unconscious. I can't go up there i'd probably die so good luck." they nodded and ran into the building Ifan got Jamey and Ianto found jack probably already having died twice. he got him out of there trying to spare him from dying again. The teen they'd saved kept looking back at them worrily. david put a hand on her shoulder. "they're gonna be fine. kay?" david reassured her. " i'll believe when i see it." she said stubbornly. poor kid, we'll have to show her that they're alright. david thought. they stopped in front of the tourist office and put them in one of the recovery rooms they had with two beds. they'd called the girls parents saying she was involved in a fire and wanted to keep an eye on the people who saved her. they'd agreed to let her stay until she was satisfied.**

**the girl, apparently Vanessa Ianto and Ifan smiled when they both moaned loudly and looked around. "its not funny you twats." they said at the same time. they shoved weakly at their lovers shoulders. Vanessa giggled at their antics and they looked at her. "Thank you. both of you. And nice base. I won't say a word to anyone, promise." She smiled warmly. "I owe you one." She left. Jack groaned, leaned over the bed and started coughing up blood. Jamey did the same. David came in and checked them over. "you're both free to go as long as you're going home. I called Gwen so she could fuss over you. and unfortunately you'll be coughing up blood for a while. Jack especially. But nothing i can do. you've gotta get it out of your systems. So bed rest for 24 hours. Both of you. No shagging until tomorrow night." they nodded and left. Ianto got jack cleaned up and in bed. Ifan did the same with Jamie and they fell asleep in their lovers arms. **


	3. Girl from 1678

Ianto and Ifan stepped out into the tourists offices when a woman came through the door. She smiled at them and suddenly they were staring down the barrel of her old fashioned revolver.

"I'm looking for either a Jack or a Jamie Harkness and I'll be damned if i let you get in my way. So I'll take this." She took Iantos comm and slipped it on.

"Jack you'd better get up here now you bloody bastard. Jamie as well. Come on now, you know me guns Jack. Guns plus Jones means. Three Two-" Jack was standing in the doorway looking seriously furious. He walked up to her and snatched the gun out of her hand

"The rest. Come on Jaz the rest." She rolled her eyes and handed him two more pistols, held up a finger reached down into her leather high heel boot and pulled out a small sword she handed it to him.

"Why are you here? And where does Sarah think you are?"

"I left. Ironic now at I think about. She leaves you then I leave her. Well ats mum for ya. Then I followed you. All the way to satellite five or better known as the game station where guess what? I get a face full of Dalek and then this rose chick brings me back to life and I end up ankle deep in Dalek dust. get stuck in 1750 and live through the history of the human race." She grinned at him.

"then captain john finds me, fixes it and have i ever told you how much i love you daddy?" She tried.

"What did you do?"

"Bout that, Daddy, meet my boyfriend." John appeared beside her.

"Oh shit." he said as he stared at his girlfriend's father. Jack looked like he was going to shoot john then and there. Instead he swung at john.

"Jack aren't you overreacting a bit?"

"Oh I can show you over reacting! You're lucky that's all you've got."

"I didn't know! But I found a pretty girl in a drinking den in 1647 with a wrist strap and helped her out. All right? Jeez."

"Oh god. you mean you? And Dad?" She slapped john so hard it left a red mark on Johns cheek.

"I need a drink. Or twenty five hyper vodkas to wipe this and john from my head. Dad i want to see blood when I get back. and not yours. Go at him." She said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Jaz I've got some in my office."

"No thanks Dad. Like a good bar fight. All those big guys. Taken down by a girl. I'll be at the pub." She grinned at them as she walked down the street. She went into the biggest pub she saw, downed ten shots and the bartender came up to her.

"i think you've had enough."

"come on I'm not even drunk yet. Only reason you said it is that you think little girls can't drink as much as men. So stop being a sexist ass and get me another hyper vodka." He shook his head and got her another.

She had ten more shots and saw a man harassing a girl in the bar. She went over to him. "Get off her. I SAID LET HER GO!"he did and the girl thanked her as she left. '

" So you gonna try to keep me off you know girly?" She just rolled her eyes and when he started going at her like the other girl and swiftly pinned his arm behind his back. The security started their way and she motioned them over.

"No I am gonna keep you off me. Because sluts like you deserve to be kept in a cell. Here ya go sluts been harassining the young girls coming in." She handed him over and they nodded. A girl came up to her grinning seductively. She was about to ask for a one night stand.

"sorry married." She frowned and flashed the diamond ring. She frowned and scampered away as she left for the tourist office. She smiled when she saw her father making out with Ianto.

"Well your plan worked. Okay lead them in get yourself out so we can get this over with. She nodded and broke it up,pulling both her fathers into the hub, stood in front of the bars in front of the cog door grinning still and caused a total lockdown. Everyone looked around as their base shut down. Jack looked at her with his hands on his hips.

"Why?!" He yelled at her. She smiled sheepishly and threw him a data crystal.

"So you don't kill him. Talk to me once you've seen it. Please don't hate me." She said. Jack raised an eyebrow and pressed it into his wrist strap. His eyes went wide as he saw that it was wedding picture. Of Jaz and John. 'Oh that fucking bastard!' Jack thought. The whole team saw Jacks anger but Jamie knew what it was about.

"Holey Shit! Jack… Jack… Calm down… Jack… calm down…" Jamie insisted. "Jack you need to talk to her. But first calm down. No you cannot kill him. You just can't Jack. Oh Good God No you can't!" She kept insisting while ianto and Ifan explained.

"He's gonna end up giving himself a stroke. Oh Shit!" They looked at each other before looking back to Jack who was trying to follow Jaz but Jamie was holding him back but starting to falter. He got out of her grasp and she chased after him. They heard screaming and knew Jamie was trying to reason with him. They chased after them and heard Jaz's voice also trying to calm him.

"Stop it daddy you're gonna kill yourself! Please! Calm down! Just calm down!" She pleaded as Jack continued to rant. The door was locked and Jamie was trying to break the glass. Jaz was starting to break down until Jack stopped. She ran up and hugged him hard.

"God I'm so sorry daddy. Really really sorry. So so sorry!" She wept. Jack was hugging her back now. John appeared beside them and Jack's fury had returned and he tensed. John backed away with his hands raised and his eyes wide as he saw hard blinding rage in Jack's eyes. Jack himself was seeing red. Jaz's eyes went wide and she pulled her father back. He was fighting against her as hard as he could. Jamie managed to shatter the glass, ran up to Jack and pressed hard on the special little place at the base of his neck and he collapsed. David, Ianto and Ifan took him down to one of the new recovery rooms. Then Jamie pinned John up to the wall.

"Who are you?"

She smiled coldly. "Your aunt. And you almost gave your Father in law a stroke! So we're having a little talk once jack's well enough. He would've had one if i hadn't got there at that second you goddamned bitch!" she screamed in his face as he shrunk back into the wall.

"And you're gonna make damn sure it doesn't happen again or you'll have every single relative to see to. You got that bitch?" John nodded and she let go of him.

"I'm gonna go check on jack. You comin Jaz?" She nodded and followed her aunt out the door. Jack had come to after ten minutes. They had the lights turned down so he wouldn't get a headache. His chest hurt when he took a breath, he felt light headed and dizzy along with that weird type of nausea where you know you're not gonna throw up even though you're stomachs cramping and you feel sick. His neck hurt too.

"Jack you need to calm down sometimes. You just about had a stroke." David said. Jaz came in with guilt marring her features.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright jaz." Jack reassured. She sniffed. John came in and she whipped around and punched him out. Jack smirked. Jamie came in behind her and handcuffed John. She smiled softly before dragging him down to the cells.


	4. Family Rage

**Authors notes: I changed jaz's name to juliet. (Really Really sorry that I can't make up my mind but that is her final name)**

**Warning: Major cursing later on.**

"How ya feelin?" Juliet asked. Jack smiled at her. The room had cleared out so she could talk to him.

"Okay."

"Does that mean good bad or better?" Juliet asked.

"Better." Jack answered. Honestly he felt horrible but Juliet didn't want to hear that.

"You're only saying what I want you to." She laughed shakily and brushed a sweaty piece of hair from his face. "You don't have to hide from me, I know you don't feel good." Juliet said softly. Jack sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jack said sort of playfully to change the subject.

"Please don't change the subject like that. I wanna know if you're okay, no, wrong words I wanna know if you feel okay, I don't give a damn if you'll be alright cause I know you will." She said quietly. Jack shrugged.

"Not too good." She sighed and shook her head, letting her waist length wavy black hair fall in her face knowing this was all she would get. She took his hand and her eyes went wide with shock and surprise as her finger brushed over a wedding ring. A brand new one without any age or wear whatsoever. Her jaw dropped as her eyes met with her fathers then traveled down to the ring. It had a white gold band and was graced with a big blue jem of some sort the size of a diamond in the center accompanied by a single emerald on each side of it.

"Bloody hell dad! Who is he? Is he cute? Oh let me guess the pretty boy in the suit? Wow! When's the wedding?!" She squeaked. Jack chuckled as he watched his daughter continue to be over excited about the thought. David stalked in and pulled her off the bed and checked Jacks pulse.

"Nope, sorry you'll have to wait a while to see John get verbally murdered. That bed, 24 hours. Here. No exceptions. I'll videotape Jamie blowing a fuse over the news and john almost pissin himself for you though. What tickled her?" David pointed to Juliet with his thumb. She was grinning and bouncing on her heels as she typed something on her phone. "Let me guess, she saw the ring." David said. Juliet blushed and giggled.

"Yes she saw the ring. Why can't I leave?" Jack asked wearily.

"Jack you almost had a massive stroke. You're lucky to be conscious so just be glad Jamie had managed to kick out the glass and save your neck. I bet you feel horrible as well. Just give yourself time to recover for once. If you weren't you you'd be here for weeks. And if you leave now you'll be back in this bed coughing up blood within the hour. Infact you may already have that problem to worry about." Jack moaned and put his head back. "Sorry mate. Just doing my job. but maybe i can do one better than my phone. Be right back." He ran out the door, almost plowing into Ianto in the process. Ianto chuckled before coming in with the dark blue duvet from Jacks bed in his bunker. Ianto swapped the blankets.

"Better? How long are you here for?" Jack sighed heavily.

"Thanks Yan and I'm here for 24 hours." Ianto snorted.

"Jamie's a second away from snapping johns neck now. Can't wait for the fireworks." Ianto said. Jack nodded. David ran back in and started typing rapidly until the vaults CCTV popped up.

"GOT IT! There ya go guys. Front row seats. Now you can watch from here and Ash enhanced the rez for you. By the way, Juliet no more squeaking in Jacks ear." David said. He ran down to the cells and they watched:

"_So?" Jamie barked out._

"_No way I'm letting him leave that room yet. He's staying there for at least two days. Maybe three." David said. John shrank back as Jamie went red. He looked up into the camera and mouthed 'help me'. Jamie looked in his direction and started to scream at him again. _

"_YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCHING BASTARD! ASSHOLE SON OF A BITCH! FUCKING BASTARD! YOU GODDAMNED BITCH! I CAN'T WAIT TIL JACK ACTUALLY GETS DOWN HERE BECAUSE I AM GONNA KILL YOU BITCH!" Jamie spat at him with enough venom and fury in her tone to _kill_ an army. John shrank back into the corner. Jamie slammed her hand into the glass and went wide eyed as the glass formed a spider web under her hand. "whoops…"_

"_God Jamie! David get her out of here before she gets a chance to wring Johns throat." Ash said. David nodded and assorted Jamie into the main hub with Ifan following a few steps behind. _

"_Okay then, Ifan go with Jamie to her office and give her a distraction. But don't take too long, Ash predicted a rift spike in half an hour." David said as he pushed them in that direction. They both giggled._

"_Daaviddd. We aren't doing that right now! We've gotta go pick out wedding dresses!" They whined. "Cathy, Gwen, Ash we're picking out wedding dresses now, come on."They headed off to the mall talking about dresses and decorations and champagne._

Jack, Ianto and Juliet smirked and started talking about wedding plans.

**Authors notes: Haha! You'll have to wait for the girls choices! Cliffhangers are evil! ^*_*^ mwahaha! XD**


End file.
